cause I will never find another you
by forbesfabulous
Summary: Klaroline: "You're going to pull all your beautiful hair out if you keep doing that." The husky voice by her ear whispers and she tries not to shiver. "And then what would I have to run my hands through so very late at night?" Mate AU.
1. prologue

**a/n -** I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M STARTING THIS LEAVE ME ALONE.

.

**prologue**

.

"That bitch!" Rebekah fumes as Hayley continues licking the inside of Matt's mouth.

"Agreed." Caroline raises her plastic cup towards Rebekah.

"She _knows_ I like him!"

"Mmmhmm." Caroline finishes her drink and pouts down at the empty cup.

"I have to get her back!" Rebekah grins. "I know! April found out for me-"

"By that do you mean eavesdropped?"

"Technicalities." She says with a wave of her hand. "She found out that the she wolf has a massive crush on my brother."

"Which brother?" Caroline asks, she suspects Elijah as she's seen Hayley drooling in his lecture...with her eyes open!

"Nik."

Caroline sniggers. "The psychotic werewolf?" Rebekah narrows her eyes at her. "Uh, um, yeah, he's handsome I guess."

"A, you're not suppose to know about the supernatural in the first place so _ssssh_ and b, you're going to have to guess a lot harder."

"What do you mean?" Caroline eyes her conniving friend suspiciously.

Rebekah smirks. "Well, in order to get revenge I need to react in kind, so..."

Caroline gasps, catching on. "You want me to make out with your brother?"

"Well _I_ can't do it!"

"That is _so_ not a legit reason!"

"Come on, Care. Please?" Rebekah gives her the puppy eyes. "For me?"

Caroline groans. "Uh, I'm really going to regret this.._fine_, fine."

Rebekah hugs her with a smirk on her face. Oh, it's revenge she'll be getting. Just not on Hayley.

.

.


	2. one

.

**one**

.

"I want to stay with Stefan." Rebekah watches her brother's jaw clench.

"Why? Because he's your _true love_?" His eyes narrow mockingly. "Have you really grown pathetic enough to believe in that bond nonsense?" He throws up his hand and shakes his head, walking back towards the car door.

"It is true, Nik!" She cries. "Stefan is my mate. Forever and always." She grins at him, so happy. He hates it. Slamming his hand against the car door, he angrily glares at her.

"It is a myth, Bekah. Nothing more. Now get in the car."

"No! It's true! I've felt it!" She insists, tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh, please. You feel it with every man who will give you even the slightest bit of attention." She flinches and he grits his teeth, telling himself not to care. "Now. Get. In. The. Car."

"No," she whispers, gulping slightly. "You are just jealous because you know no one will ever love you like Stefan will me." The tears leak down her cheeks. He inhales sharply. "You are cruel and selfish and over the centuries you have lost hope, but not me. Never me. But now you refuse to give me happiness I-" Rebekah sighs. "I cannot live like this. I want to be with Stefan. I _will_ be with Stefan. Goodbye, Nik."

One of the few times he feels despair is when he daggers his sister.

.

.

'When you find your mate, Nik. _If_ you do. I will be there to ruin it for you.' She vows to himself as he lays her gently into the coffin.

.

.

Caroline weaves her way through the crowd of people. She's never actually met Rebekah's brothers (bar Elijah and pictures from Rebekah's phone she may or may not have sent to her own when the blonde vampire wasn't looking) or been in her house before (neither from lack of trying, mind you) but she's heard more than enough about them. She hadn't believed Rebekah's supernatural madness at first, as any same person wouldn't. But then Rebekah proved it and Caroline ended up wearing a scarf for a week. Needless to say she isn't too excited about kissing a werewolf-vampire— what did Rebekah call it? High-something. Of course she thought Rebekah _was_ high at the time so she didn't really listen.

She probably should have.

In fact, now that she thinks about it, Rebekah spends more time keeping her away from her family than she does contemplating what shoes to wear— and _that_ goes on for hours! Seriously, this woman had more shoes than Reyers! Caroline had presumed it was to keep her safe but now she's sending her up to her mass-murdering (she's got all the details) high-something brother's room to _kiss_ him. Which actually doesn't make sense because Hayley won't be able to see—

"Oh, shoot! Sorry!" Caroline stumbles slightly as she bumps into someone.

"Watch where you're going, Forbes." Tyler shoves past her, knocking her over in the process. She'd yell at him but Rebekah found out he's a werewolf so, better not.

Caroline winces as she inspects the cut on her hand. Thanks douchebag. She groggily gets up, rubbing where her head hit the wall. Rebekah appears suddenly in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing?" She hisses.

"Uh-" Rebekah shakes her head angrily and drags her along the corridor. Someone pops up in front of them.

"Oh, I smell blood. Has this party finally gotten interesting?"

Rebekah clicks her tongue. "No, Kol. There was just an accident." Oh, another brother.

Elijah suddenly appears too. "I smelt blood, what happened?" Oh brilliant, vampire family meeting. Wow, her head hurts. Are her legs supposed to feel this wobbly?

"Nothing, 'Lijah. I'm taking care of it."

"I'll take care of it for you."

"_You_ don't touch her!"

Her vision is suddenly blurry. She recognises the sound of a door swinging open and hitting the wall loudly. "What the bloody hell is-"

She sees a pair of bright blue eyes before everything goes black.

.

.


End file.
